Stoned and Dusted
Stoned and Dusted is an annual festival held in a secret location in the Mojave Desert in Joshua Tree, California. Initially active as Desert Generator in 2016, this festival was curated to replicate the generator parties and give people who couldn't make it to those events in the 80s and 90s a chance to experience such a thing.Stoned & Dusted on YouTubeAccessed 2 July 2018 This event is largely curated by members of the desert rock scene such as Mario Lalli (Yawning Man), Brant Bjork and Sean Wheeler. Events and Lineups 2016: Desert Generator In 2016, Brant Bjork and members of the Desert Rock scene would work with All Night All Night Promotions, who had previously curated The Bandit Town Allnight Campout in 2014 and the Wet Hot Summer Van Show in 2013. This event would be an outdoor gig encouraging people to bring vintage vans. Bjork seen interest in the event as "a nod of the hat to a scene I was part of". The inaugural Desert Generator event was held on 9 April 2016 at Pappy & Harriet's in Pioneertown, California, USA.Desert Generator OfficialThe Obelisk *'Red Fang' *Acid King *Brant Bjork and The Low Desert Punk Band *Golden Void *Ecstatic Vision 2017: Stoned and Dusted / Desert Generator 2017 would see bot a Desert Generator show once again at Pappy & Harriet's on 8 April 2017 and also the first Stoned & Dusted event the day prior in a secret desert location.The Obelisk 7 April 2017: Stoned and DustedDesert Rock Chronicles *'Fu Manchu' *Brant Bjork & The Low Desert Punk Band (With Sean Wheeler) *Nick Oliveri's Death Acoustic *Yawning Man 8 April 2017: Desert Generator *'Earthless' *Brant Bjork *Orchid *The Shrine *Black Rainbows 2018: Stoned and Dusted In March 2018 it would be announced that Stoned and Dusted would be a full two-day festival at the secret desert location with fourteen bands performing over the course of the event. Notably, two bands from other countries in Sgt. Papers (From Mexico) and Bala (From Spain) would come for exclusive US appearances to the event.Rock NY Live and Recorded The 2018 edition of Stoned and Dusted was held on 26 and 27 May 2018. *Brant Bjork *The Obsessed *Nebula *Big Business *Golden Void *Yawning Man *Beastmaker *Ecstatic Vision *Sasquatch *Alpine Fuzz Society *Sean Wheeler and The Reluctant Messengers *Bala *Sgt. Papers *Green Druid 2019: Stoned and Dusted On 8 February 2019 the 2019 edition of Stoned and Dusted would be announced, set to take place on 25 and 26 May 2019. Like the 2017 edition the Festival would be split between Pappy and Harriet's and a secret location in the Mojave Desert. Both full lineups were announced on the same day. Mad Alchemy Liquid Light Show would provide complimenting visuals to the experience.Stoned and Dusted FacebookStoned and Dusted Facebook 2020: Stoned and Dusted On 2 January 2020 the Stoned and Dusted website would announce the 2020 edition, set for 23 and 24 May 2020./ Stoned and Dusted Facebook On 6 February 2020 it would be announced that a third day would be added (22 May) along with most of the lineup for the entire weekend, with two days at Pappy & Harriet's and the finale in the Mojave Desert with support from Sound Guy On Acid and Mad Alchemy Liquid Light Show.The Obelisk External Links *Stoned and Dusted on Facebook *Desert Generator on Facebook *Stoned and Dusted on Instagram References Category:Event Category:Festival Category:Brant Bjork Category:Pioneertown Category:California Category:USA Category:Joshua Tree Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:Rock and Roll Category:Doom Metal Category:Sean Wheeler Category:2016